chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Draco III
Draco III was a Human colony world that was located in the Draco star system, also known as Gamma Draconis. It was a medium sized world that was 10,000 kilometers in diameter and had a surface gravity of 1.5 G. Originally settled in 2323 as one of Humanity's first real pushes into the Mid Colonies. As of 3239, the population of Draco III is estimated to be around fifty million people scattered over three large continents. The planet itself is described as being temperate. Two moons orbit around it, one of them being a natural formation by the name of Lalost. The other moon is believed to be an extrasolar capture that was drawn by both the pull of Draco III and its moon. The moon itself, which was named Traveller, has an eccentric orbit that takes it farther away from the planet. The planet has a stained history though, which the current inhabitants remember, but choose to move on from. Planetary Discription Draco III was located roughly within the middle of Draco's habitable zone. At its closest point, Draco 3's orbit would pass within 40 million kilometers of Draco II's orbit, though both of the planets were roughly on the same plane as one another. Draco II's day was approximately 31.1 hours long and it had a revolution rate of just over 400 days. On average, Draco II's temperature was between 15 and 20 degrees celsius. The reason for this was that Gamma Draconis was a K5 II class star, which was a Bright Giant. These stars are on the border between giants and supergiants. Thankfully, Draco III and Draco II's orbits put them at a distance where temperatures are livable. Though Draco I and Draco Prime are far too hot for Human habitation. Draco Prime, being a brown dwarf, orbits less than 50 million kilometers from the surface of the sun, causing intense windspeeds of up to 8,000 kilometers per hour. Draco III's skies are bright blue as caused by Reyleigh scattering from the sun. Its plants have a heavy clorophyll content, meaning that they are a bright vibrant green. The colors are actually reported to be much more intense and vivid than other worlds, to the point where they are even thought to be saturated. The three main continents on Draco III are Wallace, Horace, and Maurice. It is believed that they are megacontinents that are the result of millions of years of continental drift. When colonizing the planet, scientists warned of the possibility of earthquakes in the future, so all major settlements were constructed well away from fault lines. Massive mountains have formed all throughout the area on the planet referred to Heave Central. The tallest mountain on the planet is Mount Cloudbreaker, standing at an astounding 40,421 feet. The terrain widely varies from continent to continent, but it appears that mountains are the most common geological feature. Massive hanging vallies cause magnificent waterfalls as tall as 3,000 feet to drop into rainforest rivers that go to sea. At both poles of the planet, massive sea-ice formations cover large areas, forming near permanent ice caps. Approximately 10% of Draco III's ice is land-locked. Of the fifty million inhabitants on the city, most live in areas such as Lombard, which was host to massive cities like New Albany and Karnak. Some time in the 26th century during the Human/Covenant War, Covenant forces landed and massacred the inhabitants of these cities, causing a near-annihilation of the population, though there were many thousands that managed to survive the carnage and thus rebuild following the war's conclusion in 2553. During the UNSC's resurgance of colonization in the late 2500s, Draco III attracted many more people who wanted a quiet place to live following the death and destruction of the war. Now in 3239, the planet is widely developed, with massive stretches of land devoted to production of clean renewable energy. Many species of plants and animals were transplanted to Draco III over the centuries, though there are megafauna on the planet that are kept in check by the new wildlife. A massive mammal called a Kodiam is an example of such megafauna,reaching a length to thirty feet and is covered with a light tuft of fur. It is hunted as game for some as a test of personal courage for some hunters. Other massive, yet docile beasts are also present, such as the Ooloo. It is called this because of the noise that it produces out of its two neck-nostrils. Their meat is harvested by farmers, and they are used for general burden. They seem to even enjoy their work. There has also been some question as to whether or not a biped creature on the planet, the Yuurji, are sentient. They seem to exhibit basic band structure where a leader is chosen, but evidence for other signs of sentience are confusing at best. Tall tree chutes grow in many places over the continents that is akin to bamboo reeds on Earth. They grow quick, are sturdy, and are easily found. This has made it a good construction material for many Draconians. Inhabitants of Draco III *Norman Hecks Trivia *The flag of Draco III has a dragon on it facing the right ride of the flag with a claw raised for an attack. It features three stars in the left corner. Appearances *Soldier's Log (Mentioned Only) *Journal of Sally Acorn (Mentioned Only) Category:Planet Category:Locations